A smart card is a storage device typically possessing an on-card processing capability. It is not uncommon to provide a Personal Identification Number (PIN) to a smart card to access the smart card. Computers can be used to access smart cards. Providing a PIN to a smart card via a computer is not necessarily secure. For example, clear text provided to the smart card by the computer is subject to interception; thus compromising the security of the PIN. Also, a prompt for a PIN, apparently being provided by the computer, could be provided by a rogue application attempting to harvest the PIN. Further, when a user enters a PIN, on a keyboard for example, the PIN is propagated through the computer in the clear, again making the PIN vulnerable to interception.